Kelda
:"Ah Kelda, I approve of a woman that likes a bit of bloodshed! And even more of one that can cause it!" :— Gnarl Kelda is a young and strong-willed woman of Nordbergian descent and one of the Fourth Overlord's Mistresses. History Overlord II The Early Days During the Overlord's, then the Overlad's, first encounter with the Minions and his attempt to get revenge on the kids who bullied him, Kelda helped him find their snow fort and hideout to steal their clothes and ruin the Midwinter's Eve festival. It was quite clear that the young girl had a crush on him. Once his first evil deed was complete, she urged him to follow her to investigate the ongoing chaos of the Empire's arrival in Nordberg. She was subsequently left aghast when her people callously tossed her true love out the gate to be taken by the soldiers, though, per her dialogue in the Tower, from that day forward, she had correctly assumed he would return to wreak even more vengeance on Nordberg. As Above, So Below Sometime during the Overlord's training in the Netherworld, she was deemed fit to serve as a handmaid to Nordberg's imperial governor Borius, though it was clear she made no secret of her distaste for the whale of a man. The Return of Evil When the Overlord acquired his magical powers and assaulted the snowy town to conquer it as part of his predicted revenge, the two forlorn lovers shared a brief glimpse just before he defeated Borius by crushing him under his own statue. Once the Overlord's new Minions were installed in the town to keep things "orderly", she eagerly forayed to the Tower where she assumes her role as the Overlord's very first mistress. She made her place known by tasking some of the Minions to further enhance the Overlord's Private Quarters with a few decorations in her own style. A New Contender :"I hope you're not thinking of getting any more Mistresses in here, are you! Wouldn't want things getting crowded." Kelda again makes no secret of her distaste, this time when Gnarl starts suggesting to the Overlord, during his infiltration of Everlight, of his interest in acquiring the captive Juno. Once Everlight is conquered, she expresses much shock at her Witch-boy's apparent complacency in allowing the Empire seductress to enter the Tower, though she is quick to bit back when the two Mistresses clash for the first time of many. Three's a Crowd Kelda presents herself alongside Juno once the former Queen Fay is corrupted/ghost-ified and brought to the Tower, where she derides the fairy in her attempt to talk down to/patronize her. She then gets right into the fray in countering Fay's offer of mounted support during the final assault by putting forth the wolves as mounts for the Browns. A Love Rekindled :"Did I ever show you my hunting scars? Come in Witch-boy, I think it's time we got reacquainted." Once the Overlord purchases all of her decorations for the Tower, she invites him into the bedroom in the Private Quarters, offering to show him her hunting scars & get reacquainted, as suggestively as it gets. Alternatively, should the Overlord evenly decorate the Tower among the three Mistresses, she uncharacteristically cooperates with Juno and Fay to "reward" their Overlord for his generosity, though she afterward expresses minor misgivings about repeating it. Netherworld Tower Upgrades : OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Alcoves.jpg|Comparing Alcoves. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Banners.jpg|Comparing Banners. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Bed.jpg|Comparing Beds. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Candles.jpg|Comparing Candles. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Rider_Statues.jpg|Comparing the Rider Statues. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Rugs_and_Curtains.jpg|Comparing the Rugs & Curtains. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Throne.jpg|Comparing the Throne designs. Appearance and Personality Kelda is a young woman of clear Nordbergian descent, who exhibit a voluptuous yet muscular built, auburn ruffled hair, green eyes and pale, weather-beaten skin. She is rather tall in stature compared to other Nordbergian women and has an athletic and strong body, capable to resist the icy winds of her cold native land during her long hunting sessions in the wilderness. She wears a white tight-fitting tunic, a corset of black leather and a white and orange skirt. A tomboyish girl with a fiercely independent demeanor and an indomitable spirit, she shows spirited indifference towards the social expectations of her people like gender roles and class distinctions; in fact, she hates household chores, preferring instead to go hunting in the wilderness, fight dangerous animals and collect hunting trophies. She often doesn't show due respect and good manners towards the people she serves, such as Borius or even the Fourth Overlord, yet she shows extreme loyalty to the latter since he saved her from a boring life of servitude in her hated hometown. She expresses an ill-concealed contempt towards the other two Mistresses who live with her in the Dark Tower, Juno and Fay, whom she considers being greatly haughty and stuck-up, unable to consider her worthy of a role superior to that of a mere servant. Juno and Fay often belittle and insult her without restraint or decorum, especially because she's lowborn and Nordbergian, yet she always manages to come up with a resounding retort capable to silence both of them for a while. It is noteworthy that among all the Mistresses, Kelda is apparently the only one that actually cares about the Fourth Overlord as a person and is genuinely in love with him, while at the same time having little love for her hometown & despising the villagers for their treatment of her beloved Witch-Boy and allowing her to become Borius' slave. Quotations :*''"I'd love to be out there on the battlefield with you, Sire. But Gnarl's very protective!" — Something's fishy here... :*"I remember when they found you outside the Gates of Nordberg. I was just a little thing, back then." — Nostalgic for the early days :*"I knew you'd come back some day and punish them for what they did to you! You just had that look in your eyes." — Loyal even before the fact :*"I bet you could do anything with that army of yours. I bet you will too!"'' :*''"Hmm, do you think there's something around here I can hunt? How fast does Gnarl run?"'' — Poor old Gnarl :*''"Oh don't worry, I'm sure there'll be plenty of haughty, smug harpies there to make up for your absence!"'' — Kelda deriding Juno for her waxing nostalgia about the Empire Arena :*''"That Juno doesn't look very tough. She looks like a hair puller!"'' — Kelda as First Mistress towards her lesser Mistress :*''"Gnarl keeps giving me these funny looks and winking! It's very disconcerting."'' — Gnarl not only likes Juno, but also Kelda it seems :*''"I should take some of your minions hunting, I reckon they'd be great retrievers. Or get them to dress up in deer skin and run really fast!" ''— Minion abuse is real! Gallery Nordberg_Girl.jpg|A concept for Kelda, as a child. Kelda_Child.png|Kelda as a child,in one of Nordberg's Towers. OL2_kchild.jpg|Kelda as a child OL2 kelda.jpg|Kelda in the The Netherworld Tower Kelda_Concept_Artwork.jpg|Concept Artwork of Kelda. Kelda_CG_Model.jpg|A CG Model for Mistress Kelda. Kelda-7.png|Comparing concept art from the actual game character. Kelda-2.jpg||The Fourth Overlord and Mistress Kelda. Overlord Family Tree 4.png|The Overlord's Family Tree Behind the scenes She is voiced by Sarah Hadland. ru:Кельда Category:Characters Category:Overlord II Category:Mistresses